As mobile computing becomes more popular, opportunities for augmented reality become greater. Current technologies generally rely upon global positioning systems (GPS), accelerometer sensors, and magnetometers combined with image systems to provide alternate realities or position-related applications. Such applications typically rely on rich maps and geographic positions of locations of interest. The fidelity of such interactions, however, is limited by the positioning accuracy of the device, which relies heavily on the GPS and magnetometer capabilities of the device. While such devices work fine in an ideal environment, they are not as robust in environments such as dense urban areas and indoor locations. Additionally, because of the dependence on geographic and map data sets, these applications are limited in scope. Thus, there is a need in the augmented reality field to create a new and useful method and system for locating an inertial computing device (ICD) in a distributed network. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.